The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and, more particularly, to conveyor systems having conveyor belts with object-supporting rollers rotated by contact with a drive mechanism having freely rotatable drive rollers whose orientations are changeable to cause the object-supporting rollers to rotate in one direction or another.
It is often necessary to divert objects from a conveyor belt, for example to another conveyor belt, for purposes of routing or positioning the objects for processing of one type or another.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,751, Mar. 24, 2009, to Matthew L. Fourney describes a conveyor system for diverting objects carried atop a conveyor belt having object-supporting rollers. As the conveyor belt advances in a direction of belt travel, the belt rollers ride on freely rotatable drive rollers supporting the conveyor belt from below. The belt rollers are arranged in lanes and rotate on axes parallel to the direction of bet travel. The drive rollers are mounted in pivotable cartridges. An actuator coupled to the cartridges pivots the cartridges and the drive rollers in place and in contact with the belt rollers. When the drive rollers are pivoted to oblique angles relative to the conveyor belt rollers, the belt rollers are rotated to direct conveyed objects toward one side of the conveyor belt or the other depending on the angle of the roller relative to the direction of belt travel. The belt rollers are braked by pivoting the drive rollers perpendicular to the belt rollers so that the belt rollers don't rotate. But, when the belt rollers are braked, the contact between the belt rollers and the drive rollers causes a lot of noise. Also, the braked rollers do not always perfectly brake causing some unwanted rotation of the belt roller. Furthermore, the braked rollers' rolling over the drive rollers wears a central groove in the drive rollers.